Living the Harry Potter Dream
by JBrocks917
Summary: [UNDER REVISION] Two sisters are sucked into their favorite series, Harry Potter. With the knowledge of what's to come, they are able to affect the war and the character's lives in many ways. How will this affect the wizarding world? [Into the Pages, by TartCat207, is a companion story, and has been fully revised to include an actual plot, people in character, and proper grammar.]
1. Chapter 1

Living the Harry Potter Dream

Willow's POV

Chapter One: The Craziest Thing Just Happened

It started out as a normal day. Little did I know that today would mark an important point in Harry Potter history. I woke up way too early to be healthy, went to school, and came home and read Harry Potter fanfics. Then, for some strange reason, I had a sudden urge to pick up our copy of the Sorcerer's Stone. I fought it, because I had already read it three times previously. My sister, Victoria, had read it eight times. As the urge grew stronger, I continued to fight it until finally, I picked the book up, thinking, _Why not?_ I flipped through the pages, picking up random bits of information. Harry talking to the Brazilian snake…Harry on the Hogwarts Express…Hermione's famous Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa… Suddenly, the book started to give off a radiant glow. After that, several things happened at once. I gave a start, bumped my head on the ceiling, squealed in fright, shielded my eyes from the glow, and leaned back too far, tumbling into Vi's bed below."Heyzies!" my sister said, irritated. That was her way of talking, adding the sound "zies" to the end of her words. "Well, sorry for falling out of my bed because I was scared of a GLOWING BOOK!" I told her. She stared at me in annoyance and disbelief. She put her hand to my forehead, saying "Do you feel alright? Are you having hallucinations?" I shook my head at her, even though part of me agreed with her. The shock that I felt was now wearing off and making way for skepticism. I mean, a glowing book? Did that even happen? But the stubborn part of me refused to believe that it was fake. I climbed back up to my bed. The pages were flipping themselves! "Vi, I'm serious, get up here." I said, looking down at my sister from my top bunk. She rolled her eyes at me and said "Okay, but if you're making this up, you're not allowed to call me 'Ria' for a month." Ria was a nickname I made up for her, but she hated it. I grinned down at her. "Fine, but if it's real, you have to let me read one of your unfinished stories." Vi wrote stories about magic, and they were pretty good, except she wouldn't let anyone read them until they were completed. She loathed it when I occasionally was sneaky enough to take a peek. She gritted her teeth, said "Fine," and came up to my bed. When she saw the glowing book and the independent turning of pages, she gasped and stared. Then, letters came flowing out of the book like water and hovered in midair. The words it formed said,

IF YOU SO WISH, ENTER THIS WORLD OF DANGER AND PECULIARITY AND CHANGE HISTORY, FOR THE BETTER OR WORSE. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR OF UNCERTAINTY, ONE HOUR OF DECISION, THEN THE PORTAL WILL CLOSE, NEVER TO OPEN AGAIN, LEAVING YOU IN A WORLD OF BLANDNESS. IF YOU WISH TO ENTER THE WORLD OF MAGIC, HOP INTO THE BOOK AND SEE WHERE YOUR JOURNEY TAKES YOU. WHEN YOU WISH TO RETURN, SAY"I WISH TO RETURN HOME"AND TAP THE BOOK THREE TIMES WITH YOUR WAND. NO TIME WILL PASS IN THIS WORLD WHEN YOU ENTER THE BOOK. CHOOSE WISELY.

Then the words burst into flame and disappeared. "Okayyyy…." Said Vi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: This Is Too Cool

Me and Vi stared, open mouthed, motionless, at the now regular-appearing book lying on my bed.

"Sooo…." Vi said, lost for words possibly the first time in her life. I tried to collect my thoughts, but they were scattered all over the place.

"Umm…" I tried to help myself by thinking out loud. "It said…umm…enter a world…change history…one hour…" Suddenly I jumped.

"Vi! Get up! Quick! One hour! We only have ONE HOUR!" I scrambled out of bed, grabbed my overnight bag, and stuffed anything within reach into it.

My sister was still staring at the book. "Vi!" I yelled at her. "Get up!" No reaction.

"Vi!" I shouted again. "VICTORIA GERTRUDE OSTLER! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" That snapped her out of her reverie.

She scurried down and seized her bag too. "So, let me get this straight. You want us to pack our bags, hop into a book, and just see if it takes us to the Wizarding World?" she asked. "Yeah, basically." I replied. Vi grinned at me.

"Okay, I'm in. So what'll we need?" I thought for a moment, and then said "Shirts, pants, pajamas, underwear, money, anything you want to bring into your dormitory, and the rest we'll get in Diagon Alley."I said, counting on my fingers.

We raced around the house in a mad frenzy, packing everything we needed and more. 45 minutes later, we were back in our room and waiting for the book to initiate.

While we waited we checked each other's things, "You have outside clothes…..inside clothes…inside _inside_ clothes…." Vi muttered as she made sure that I had everything.

"Little trinkets…money… _whoa_ that's a lot…" She finished inspecting my bag and I handed her back hers. Then our attention shifted back to the book lying on the floor.

"Umm…when's the book gonna activate?" I asked. At that precise moment, the book lit up. We had placed it on the floor, thinking the portal would be the book itself, and that it would be hard to enter it on the top bunk of our bed.

Suddenly, the book stopped glowing and instead of letters, the book had an image of a Muggle street (I was already thinking like a witch). "Ok," I said excited and terrified at the same time.

"I'll climb in, and I'll wave to you when I get inside. You drop our bags in and follow me after." With a deep breath, I climbed in.

As my head went under, my room changed to millions of words, and then to a street, presumably in London.

I looked up. There was a book floating above my head, with an image of our room in it. I waved to Vi. She grinned and dropped down our bags, then followed soon after.

As she lowered herself in, I scanned our surroundings. We had landed in front of _the_ Leaky Cauldron. I mean, _the_ Leaky Cauldron! I tapped Vi."Vi, turn around and try not to scream."

Her back was to the pub. Upon my words, she slowly turned around. I watched as her eyes widened and her mouth turned into a perfect O. She bit her lip as a small squeal escaped, trying not to scream.

She looked as if she were trying to look like she were excited about the huge bookstore next to it, because it would be strange to the Muggles if she was gaping at nothing

While she fangirled, I turned around and picked up the book that had transported us here. It lay on the sidewalk, seeming to be a regular old book. I put it into my bag.

By now, Vi had stopped freaking out and walked over to me. "Let's go inside." She said, wearing a huge smile.

As we entered, I saw something so amazing, so magical, that I had to rub my eyes to make sure that it was true. In the middle of the room stood a giant man with a large, hairy beard, and next to him stood a skinny boy with dark, messy hair, bright, almond-shaped, green emerald eyes, and most important of all, a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Too. Cool. It's Harry and Hagrid!" I breathed. "Don't you think I noticed that?" Vi hissed back. "I think we should ask Hagrid if we can come with them into Diagon Alley." She said.

We waited for the crowd to disperse, and then approached the two of them. "Uh, hi! I'm Willow Ostler! I was wondering if, uh, me and my sister could come with you? We're orphans from America. We, uh, came with only our bags and, uh," I trailed off.

Vi glared at me, as if to say _Really? Is that the best you can do?_ I glared back, trying to say _Oh, and you can do better?_ with my eyeballs.

Luckily, Hagrid said, "Okay, yeh' can come with me an' Harry here." I smirked at Vi.

We followed him out back. As we walked, me and Vi muttered "Three up, two across," to Harry and grinned at each other.

When we got there, Hagrid counted the bricks above the trash can. "Three up…two across" He said to himself absentmindedly. Harry gaped at us in turn, while I just grinned, Vi smirking beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Messing with Harry is Fun

"Right, stand back guys." Hagrid said. Then the wall wriggled, and the small hole that had just appeared widened until it turned into a large archway leading into Diagon Alley.

It was just as the book described it; shops everywhere along the twisted cobblestone pathway. I finally understood Harry's remark that he needed eight more eyes.

I probably needed a hundred. No, ninety-eight, so I would have exactly a hundred eyes. Oh, that's my perfectionist self speaking. How may she help you?

Anyway, there was Florean Fortescue's ice-cream shop, Ollivander's wands, Madam Malkin's Robes, Flourish & Blotts…. We followed Hagrid to Gringotts, making small talk on the way.

"Your name was Willow, right? Willow Ostler?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and according to all of your fans you're Harry Potter?" I told him. "Oh! Can't believe I'm meeting you at last! So proud, so proud. I've always wanted to shake your hand, oh, I'm all a flutter," I said, switching my voice to a variety of tones to match all of the people in the pub. He blushed.

Then Vi caught up with us after admiring all the shops. "Hello, it's Harry, right?" He nodded his head.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself. My name is Victoria Ostler, the unfortunate sister to this imbecile." She said, gesturing to me and shaking Harry's hand.

"Hey!" I said as Harry poorly suppressed a laugh.

"Well, did you know that once, when we were out, Vi tripped into a man's ice cream bowl and got it all over her face?" I said in retaliation.

Vi playfully punched me on the shoulder and said, "Well, once, we had found a bit of water in the back of the orphanage, except what Wil _didn't_ know was that there was lemon flavor in it, so when she drank it she spit it all out on another kid and had to be locked in the punishment closet for an hour."

"Well, I'll have you know that I was six when this occurred!" I said indignantly. "Well, I was _also_ six when the ice cream incident happened." said Vi lightly.

"Now that we've told you about our embarrassing stories, what're yours?" I asked Harry. The truth was, we had had to modify our stories a bit since we were orphans in this world, but we have parents in our original world.

"Well, once I accidentally turned my teacher's wig blue." He said. We laughed. "Why did your teacher even have a wig? Was she bald or something?" I asked as we all snickered.

"That story beats both me _and_ hers!" Said Vi, giggling. "So, you're from America, right?" asked Harry. Vi put on her best British accent and said, "No, we're _definitely_ from Britain. Blimey, you'd be a right _idiot_ if you couldn't tell." We all had a laugh at that.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes." said Harry, smiling. "No, what really happened is that we ran away from the orphanage just a few weeks ago, and then, I guess our magic skills went into play, because we boarded a random plane without security turning on us and ended up here." said Vi.

Then, Hagrid stopped. "Gringotts." He said. We all stopped and turned to look. I stared in wonder at the magnificent structure that stood before me. I had heard it described many times before, of course, but now that seemed like nothing compared to this.

"Whoa," We all said in unison. We passed the goblins guarding the doors. We now came across a second set of double doors, these with the famous words engraved upon them.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." Hagrid said to us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Gringotts Has the Coolest Rollercoaster Ever

Another pair of goblins bowed at us as we passed through the doors and entered a vast marble hall. Even more goblins sat behind a large counter, writing, weighing, and inspecting away.

Our little group approached an unoccupied goblin behind the counter. "Morning. We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe." "You have his key, sir?" asked the goblin. "Got it here somewhere…" Said Hagrid.

He started emptying out his pockets, throwing a dozen moldy dog biscuits on the counter and causing the goblin to wrinkle his nose. As Hagrid carried on with his clearing of the pockets, me, Vi, and Harry had a quiet conversation.

"So, how did you know what Hagrid was going to say back in the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked us. Me and Vi looked at each other in worry. What were we going to tell him? He'd think we had gone insane if we told him the truth; that we were from an alternate dimension where he was just a character in a book series that we had read and memorized lines from.

Finally, I spoke up. "Uh, lucky guess?" He looked at us suspiciously but didn't question the matter further. "Speaking of…. It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." Said Vi. I shot her a death glare.

I mean, seriously, Harry had _just_ questioned us about it. I don't think we'll be lucky enough to get away with 'lucky guess' once again.

Vi only smiled guiltily in reply to my killer stare. I had a feeling that she couldn't help it as such a huge Harry Potter fan, having read the series eight times.

Then I changed my expression to one that said _Just don't do it again, okay?_ She nodded discreetly while Harry stared in confusion at each of us in turn, like in a tennis rally.

Hagrid had finished emptying his pockets and had at last found the key to Harry's vault. "Got it." He said, holding up the minuscule, golden key.

The goblin inspected it closely before saying, "That seems to be in order." "An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore." said Hagrid with a faint air of pride. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

Harry's stare was full of curiosity as he looked at Vi. She blushed and suddenly became very interested in her fingernails.

The goblin read the letter very carefully before saying, "Very well. I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" While the goblin went to fetch Griphook, Hagrid looked down at us.

"D'yeh need ter visit yer vault?" He asked us kindly. "Oh, no thank you." I said while Vi nodded in agreement. "Yes, we don't have a vault. We're muggle-born, you see, and we didn't even know about Hogwarts until we received our letters." Added Vi politely.

"Though, we would like to convert our money into the wizarding currency before we leave Gringotts, if you don't mind." I asked hastily. "O' course! It'd be me pleasure." said Hagrid, smiling down at us.

Not a moment later, the goblin that had helped us before reappeared with Griphook, and we followed him towards a door that would lead us to the vaults.

Griphook held open a door that opened up to a slim stone passage, the only source of light coming from brightly lit torches that hung on the walls.

The passage inclined steeply downwards, with railroads tracks placed upon the floor. Then Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurdling toward us.

It came to a screeching halt in front of us and we all scrambled in. It was a tight fit, what with me, Vi, Harry, Hagrid and Griphook all squashed in one cart, but we managed to make it and soon were off.

We were going so fast so I could feel a strong gust of wind pressing against my face. "WHOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out of pure joy as I threw my hands in the air.

Vi looked embarrassed at me, Harry looked weirded out, Hagrid just looked sick, and Griphook was acting as if we weren't there at all. While the cart turned left, right, diagonal and every other possible direction you can think of, Harry and Vi started up a conversation again, though I was too busy screaming to hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Transferring Money is a Slightly Boring Affair

We arrived at Harry's vault (Hagrid looking very green) and I watched as Griphook unlocked the door to reveal piles and piles of bronze Knuts, silver Sickles and gold Galleons.

"All yours." Beamed Hagrid. We all helped Harry pile a bit into his bag. "The gold ones are Galleons," explained Hagrid. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh. Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?" asked Hagrid, turning to Griphook.

"One speed only." replied Griphook, much to my delight and Hagrid's dismay. We took off again, going even deeper than before. Too soon, it seemed, we arrived at vault seven hundred and thirteen.

"Awww, I was just getting into the spirit of things!" I complained as we got out of the cart for the second time. "I think it would be best for all of us if you _stopped_ getting into the spirit of things." Said Vi.

Everyone-with the obvious exception of Griphook- laughed while I stuck my tongue out at her. Griphook stroked the vault door with one long finger, saying "Stand back," and it seemed to melt away at his touch.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there." Griphook informed us. "How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" questioned Harry. "About once every ten years." said Griphook, smiling evilly. "Oooooh, it would be so cool if we found someone trapped in there!" I said. For the first time ever, Griphook laughed. "I like this kid," He said, grinning.

We peeked inside the vault. There lay the grubby little package that I knew to be the Sorcerer's Stone.

Hagrid quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into one of his many coat pockets before anyone could see. "Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut." He said.

"I think we all think that not talking to you will be for the better right now." I said solemnly. As we reentered the large marble hall, Hagrid stopped and looked down at us.

"Yeh said yeh needed ter exchange yer Muggle money fer some Galleons, righ'?" We nodded. Once again, we approached a goblin behind the counter.

"Good mornin'. We need ter trade some Muggle money fer a bit o' gold." said Hagrid. "Please present the allotted amount of money on the counter." said the goblin.

We dug our money out of our bags and placed them on the table. The goblin took it, did some calculations on a piece of parchment, and handed us a pile of Galleons, a few Sickles, and two Knuts.

"Your gold amounted to seventy-two Galleons, thirteen Sickles, and two Knuts." said the goblin.

"Thanks, we need ter get goin' now." He said, and led us out into the cobbled streets. I punched the air. We would finally be shopping in the famous Diagon Alley.

"Hey, I just realized," I said as we made our way to the first shop, "Diagon Alley runs diagonally!" Hagrid snorted. "Why do yeh think it's called Diagon Alley? Fer goin' straight?"

I looked away and studied the shops. "Hey, Hagrid," I called over my shoulder, "Can we get our wands first? It was what I was most excited for when I learned I was a witch,"

"O' course we can! I know yeh all are excited fer yer wands." He called back. Of course, me and Vi already knew what our wands would be, seeing as we took the Pottermore test.

I wondered if we would get the same wands as we did on the tests. We walked over to Ollivander's (since 382 B.C) and heard the bell ring as we came through the door. When Ollivander appeared, me and Vi didn't jump as much as Harry and Hagrid since we knew what was coming.

"Good afternoon," he said in his soft, quiet voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Whatever Happened to 'Ladies First'?

There he stood, wide eyes, pale skin and everything.

"Hello," said Harry. I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable. "Ah yes," he said. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter."

A few moments of silence followed this statement.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Ollivander?" I said awkwardly. "Just in case you hadn't noticed, um, we're here too."

"Oh, of course." He said, nodding in our direction. "Welcome, Harry Potter and….company." I barely suppressed a laugh.

Ollivander turned back to Harry. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand." _First wand?_ I thought. _How many wands did they buy?_

"Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow." "Hey!" I burst out. "That's my name!" Vi rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, we _totally_ didn't know that." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mr. Ollivander glared at us for interrupting his speech, but continued on. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for Transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it-"

"Yeah, yeah, the wand chooses the wizard and all that jazz. Can we just get our wands? Please?" I added, trying to sound more polite.

"If you wish," said Ollivander, raising his eyebrows at me, more successful at being polite than I. I swear, he took etiquette lessons growing up to not blow his top talking to me. He took out some measuring tapes and they flew around us, measuring everything from our height to the width of our earlobes.

While they measured, Ollivander flitted around the shelves, trying to decide which wands he would have us try out first, all while saying "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heart strings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. That will do," He added, and the tape measures fell into a pile on the floor.

"Now, who will get an Ollivander wand first?" He asked, looking at us. "I will," Said Harry, sounding rather nervous. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Said Ollivander, giving Harry a wand. Harry took the wand from Ollivander's hands and waved it around, but, just as I knew he would, Ollivander snatched it away very quickly. He presented Harry with another wand. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try- no, no," He said as Harry took the wand and waved it again. He grabbed it back. "Here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." In my head, I was screaming, _HOLLY AND PHOENIX FEATHER!_ as he tried more and more wands. Finally, Mr. Ollivander said, "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry raised the wand high, and brought it down in a shower in Gryffindor colored sparks. "FINALLY!" I cried, as everyone celebrated. "Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well. How curious… How very curious…" "Oh, get to the point already!" I told Ollivander at the same time Harry said "Sorry, but _what's_ curious?" Mr. Ollivander stared at us. "I remember every single wand I've sold, Mr. Potter and Miss Ostler. Every single one." "And that is relevant _why_?"I said. "Tut, tut. Do not be impatient, Miss Ostler. Being impatient certainly will not help you on your road to greatness. However, just this once, I shall 'get to the point.' The phoenix whose feather is in your wand gave only one other feather, and it went into the wand that gave you your scar." DUN DUN DUN! (Not)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** **PLEASE READ! Hello everyone! I am back and sorry I didn't update for a week but I was on vacation in Cancun so I didn't have the time, and when I got back on Sunday I had my aunt and uncle visiting. Since I didn't get to update, instead I will be posting two chapters today so for those of you who just skip to the latest chapter, please go back to chapter six and read it because if you don't then you will have no idea what's going on in this chapter! Well, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: It's Finally Our Turn!

After Mr. Ollivander packed Harry's new wand into a box, he turned to us and asked "Now, who will go next?" "I will!" I said before Vi could say anything. She looked angrily at me. I smirked. "Of course, Miss Ostler." He said. "Here, have a try at this one. Ash wood, unicorn tail core, ten inches, hard flexibility." He handed me the described wand. I tapped myself on the head with it just before Ollivander snatched it away. "No, try this one, hornbeam wood, unicorn tail core, eleven inches, solid flexibility." He handed me the wand. "Hold on, can you hold it for a second Vi?" I gave the wand to her while I scratched my back. She looked surprised when the wand came into contact with her hands. Before I knew what was happening, she had waved the wand through the air and all of a sudden, Hagrid, who had been standing quietly until then, stood before us, a regular sized human. His coat drooped, suddenly too big for its owner. "Oh! Bravo! Bravo! Why, none of us expected that to happen, but it looks like this wand has chosen you! You know, it's very rare for someone to get chosen by the first wand that they try." said Ollivander happily. "Oh yes, and of course we need to fix Hagrid. _Finite!_ " He cried, and Hagrid turned back to normal, looking slightly disgruntled, but very happy. "Good job, Victoria! Yeh've got yerself a new wand!" He said, patting her on her shoulder and causing her knees to buckle slightly. Ollivander packaged Vi's wand and then turned back to me. "Well, Miss Ostler, that leaves only you left to get a new wand- or rather, for a wand to get you. Let's see," He said, flitting around the shelves once more. "Hmm…yes, try this one. Willow wood, dragon heartstring, eleven inches, hard flexibility." As he handed me the wand, I felt a weird tingling in my fingers. I waved the wand. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were drawn to Harry's hair, no longer jet black, but now a bright shade of pink. "Why is everyone staring at me?" He asked. "Harry," Said Vi apprehensively, "Your hair is….pink." "WHAT?" He shouted, patting his hair in a panic. "Ooooohh, it - has – sparkles - too!" I wheezed in between laughs. Vi giggled. "I demand that you turn my hair back right now!" He said, fixing me with a glare. This only made me laugh harder, and I almost fell over. "Uh, no." I told him, leaning on Vi for support. "Now, now, calm down, everyone." said Mr. Ollivander. He pointed his wand at Harry's hair and said once again _Finite._ Harry's hair turned black again. A loud "Awwwww!" could be heard in the nearby shops.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Messing With Malfoy is Fun Too

As we exited Mr. Ollivander's shop, Hagrid asked us where we would like to go next.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's," I said. We still needed to meet Malfoy after all.

"Ok," said Harry.

"While yeh go there, I'll go and pick me up some Flesh-Eating Slug repellent. Yeh stay at Madam Malkins." Hagrid told us, and left.

We entered the shop. "Hogwarts dears? Got the lot here—another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Malfoy.

Madam Malkin put Harry on a stool and started fitting him for robes.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" Malfoy said. "Yeah, where else? Mahoutokoro?" Vi retaliated. Malfoy stared at her.

"And _what_ exactly is Mahouto-whatsit supposed to be?" he asked with hint of coolness in his tone. Vi smirked.

"Mahoutokoro, it's a school for magic in Japan. Though you must know that already, Malfoy, being the well-connected git you are." He turned red and said "Of course I know about it. Who doesn't? I don't know how _you_ would know about it, though. I bet _you're_ a Mudblood."

At that, Vi started shaking terribly. Then, a little something that I like to call 'The Vi Rage' went into play.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, SLIMY GIT, YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS POKING FUN AT PEOPLE BECAUSE OF THEIR BLOOD STATUS AND I BET THAT ALL THE MUGGLE-BORNS IN OUR YEAR WILL TURN OUT TO BE TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU, YOU BIGHEADED SHOW-OFF! SHAME ON YOU, YOU COMPLETE DUNDERHEAD! SHAME ON YOUR PARENTS FOR RAISING YOU LIKE THIS! WHERE ARE THOSE PURE-BLOOD MANIACS ANYWAY?! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THEY'VE LEFT YOU HERE TO ROT, YOU FOUL, SLIMY, STUPID, USELESS IDIOT!"

Madam Malkin and Malfoy gaped at her.

"Well, if you must know, my father's next door buying books and Mother's up the street looking at wands," Malfoy said, taken aback.

"Well, how do you know if the wand will choose you if you don't even try it?" I asked him, feeling it was finally safe to talk. He scowled at me, but didn't reply.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own," He said. "Uh, it _might_ be the fact that some first years don't know how to fly, _and_ that we're only eleven?" I replied.

He decided to ignore me and continued his speech. "I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Malfoy said.

"Oh, so you're also a bully now along with being a worthless, slimy, bigheaded git," said Vi.

"Well, excuse me, Little Miss Mudblood-" Vi started seething again. "- nobody asked for _your_ opinion."

"Well, excuse _me_ , Mister Pure-Blood Mania, but no one asked for _yours_ either!" retaliated Vi. Malfoy blushed and then turned to Harry. "Don't you ignore me, you ugly, slimy git!" she yelled. Guess what happened then? That's right. He ignored her.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" he asked. "No," said Harry, but I said, "I want one," Malfoy shot a glare at me but went on.

"Play Quidditch at all?" "No," replied Harry, but I said "I like the sound of Seekers." Malfoy ignored us again and droned on.

" _I_ do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree."

"Of course you would, Malfoy, being the self-centered idiot that you are." Said Vi. He scowled but did not reply.

"Know what House you'll be in yet?" "No," Said Harry, but Vi and I said "Anything but Slytherin," Vi's voice a little snappier than necessary.

He ignored us again, pretending that only Harry was talking. "Well-"

He was interrupted by me and Vi putting on our best Malfoy impression and saying in unison, "No one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all of our family have been—imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

At this, both Harry and Malfoy gaped at us while we just stood there, grinning.

"What – how did you – what –" stuttered Malfoy, staring in confusion. Harry shot us a grateful look.

"My father will hear about this," he managed, but was able to say nothing more as Madam Malkin had finished his robes and escorted him out of the shop.

He glared at us one more time before heading out the door. A few minutes later, Madam Malkin and her helper had finished our robes too and we met up with Hagrid, who was holding a large bottle labeled 'Flesh Eating Slug Repellent.'

"How'd yer robe fitting go?" He asked us after stopping by Florean Fortescue's to get ice-cream. Me and Vi smirked at each other. "Good," said Vi, slurping her chocolate-vanilla swirl ice-cream.

"We taught that git Draco Malfoy a lesson about judging people by their blood status." Hagrid smiled at her. "Good. The Malfoys have been needin' a good ol' talkin' to fer a while now." He chuckled.

After we had finished our ice-cream, we went to Flourish & Blotts to buy our spellbooks. On the way there, Harry questioned us about all the Wizarding terms Malfoy had mentioned.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there." He muttered, blushing slightly. "Don't thank us." I said. "Yeah," intoned Vi, "What did you think we were gonna do, not stand up for the only friend we've made here? He was being a mean old git, and he got what he deserved." Harry smiled.

"Do you know what Quidditch is?" He asked. I remembered that Malfoy had mentioned it when talking to him. "Yeah, it's a wizard sport, but it's sort of hard to explain. There are teams for Quidditch at Hogwarts." Vi said. He nodded. "Are you kidding me? It's not _that_ hard to explain. There are four balls-" I talked him through the basics of the game on our way to Flourish & Blotts. There, we bought all the necessary books (and had to drag Harry away from one about jinxes, and me from just the shop in general) and then went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Hagrid got Harry Hedwig and I got a nice Northern Saw-whet Owl, which I named Swirl. Vi got a light brown Short-Eared Owl and named it Sugarpop. Then, we went to buy our cauldrons (pewter, _not_ solid gold), phials, telescopes, and scales. After that, we all said our 'goodbye' s and 'see you soon' s, and went our separate ways. After me and Vi checked out a room in the Leaky Cauldron to stay for the night, we changed into our pajamas and climbed in to bed, thinking about all the crazy events of the day. It was hard to think that just this morning we had been in our own room, doing our own things peacefully. With that thought in my head, I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Harry is Really Gullible

The days leading up to the first of September, the day when term would start, were not quite as eventful as our first day in the Wizarding World. Me and Vi explored Diagon Alley a lot and got to know it well.

I spent hours upon hours in Flourish and Blotts. We also had many conversations – mostly over Florean's ice cream- about when we would finally go to Hogwarts.

I thought I would get into Ravenclaw, because that's the House I was sorted into on Pottermore. Vi, likewise, thought she would be in Hufflepuff, as she was sorted into that House on Pottermore.

I also desperately wanted to buy a broom, but there would be no point, as we were 'Ickle Firsties', in the words of Peeves.

Finally, September first arrived. We very excitedly made our way to Kings Cross Station. On the way, we discussed what we were going to do that year.

We would meet up at least two days a week in the Room of Requirement to train against old Moldy-shorts.

Even if we were in different houses, we planned to see each other often.

We would have to make friends with the Golden Trio to pull off a good portion of our plans, because basically everything related to them.

We planned to take care of Scabbigrew early on as to reduce Sirius' time in Azkaban as much as possible, and so Harry would have a parental figure in his life.

We also hoped to start on the Horcruxes soon, so Voldemort would already be mortal the next time anyone faced him. We also wanted to become Animagi.

Soon, but not soon enough, we arrived at our destination. We were actually at Kings Cross!

In the large crowd, we spotted Harry looking very confused and attracting a lot of stares.

"Harry! Over here!" Called Vi. Harry spotted us and an expression of relief passed over his face.

He came over to us and said, "Hi, Wil, Vi. Nice to see you again. Er, do you know how to get on the platform? I think Hagrid forgot to tell me."

"Oh, easy. Just say Platform 9 and ¾ ten times and dance around with your owl on your arm," I said, barely containing laughter. I heard Vi snickering next to me.

After doing so (and attracting many more stares) he looked at me and said,

"Why didn't it work?" We couldn't take it anymore. We burst into laughter as a look of realization dawned on Harry's face. I was even crying tears of mirth.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" I exclaimed in between my laughter. "You did it in front of the _whole_ station!" cried Vi. She fell over onto Harry, unable to stay upright from her laughter.

Harry started laughing along too. Finally, I said, "Okay, the _real_ way to get there is to run at the barrier between platforms nine and ten." Harry obviously didn't believe me after the last prank, so I told Vi to demonstrate.

She took her position and ran at the barrier, her eyes closed. When Harry saw her disappear, he said "Okay, fine, but if this leads to an island in the middle of the ocean or something, I will curse you into oblivion as soon as I learn how."

"Well, I'm going to perfect the Shield Charm, so IN YO FACE!" Harry just rolled his eyes at me and followed Vi into the platform.

That only left me. I braced myself for a few seconds, and it was very lucky that I did, as none other than the Weasleys came. I said – very politely – "Oh, hello, you can go first Ma'am."

"Oh, you're such a polite young woman! What's your name?" _Yeah, right. I'm usually not._

"Thank you, I'm Willow." I said, again polite.

As Mrs. Weasley started sending Percy off, I seized my chance and made small talk with the twins. "Hi, I'm Willow, as you probably heard. I've heard you're amazing pranksters," I said. "Gred and Forge?" They beamed at me.

"Yes-"

"You heard-"

"Correctly-"

"Gred and Forge at your service." They finished together. It was amazing how they could just finish each other's sentences.

"I've done a few pranks before. For example, me and my sister told our friend Harry, a Muggle-Raised, that to get onto Platform 9 and ¾ he had to say the name ten times and dance around with his owl on his arm, and he actually did it!" I said proudly.

They looked at me approvingly. "With a bit more training, we can make master pranksters out of you two." said George (Fred?).

A moment later, Mrs. Weasley called them over to head through the barrier. "Coming, mum!" They called. They winked at me before setting off.

I followed in their wake, finding Vi showing off to Harry by making their baggage light.

"Hi, what took you so long?" asked Vi. "Oh, I was just showing off our pranking skills to the infamous Gred and Forge." I said, grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: We Board the Coolest Train Ever and Catch a Criminal

We put our luggage into the designated car and went in the search of an empty compartment. Once we had found one, we sat down and chatted for a bit.

"I'm so excited!" Squealed Vi. "We're actually going to Hogwarts! I can't wait to get on that Quidditch pitch!"

"I can't wait until the lessons start," I said. "Learning actual magic will be amazing!"

Then, our compartment door slid open. Fred and George stood grinning in the doorway.

"Just checking in on our new pranksters-in-training." They said in unison.

Then they turned to Vi.

"You must be the famous sister that Willow here told us about. You assisted in the prank, correct?"

Vi shot me a grateful look, turned back to them and said,

"Correct. My name is Victoria Ostler."

"Pleasure to meet you." said Fred (or maybe George).

"No, the pleasure is all mine," She said, flattening down the skirt that she was wearing before standing up and reaching out both hands to shake the twins'.

When they shook, the twins jumped slightly and said "Ow! My hand!"

Vi smirked and held up her hands. I saw two hand buzzers attached to them.

"THE PLEASURE TO PRANK YOU!" She said. Then, in a proud tone, she added, "The pranksters have been pranked. Muggle hand buzzers triumph!"She bowed and sat down with a flourish of her hands.

Fred and George were silent for a moment before they both grinned widely.

"Well, we don't know-"

"If we should be very ashamed-"

"Or very proud." They finished.

Me and Vi hi-fived.

"Oww!" I yelled. "Ha! I didn't think you would fall for it." Said Vi. "You never saw me take off those buzzers, did you?"

She smirked at me.

Fred and George looked at her in awe and said "This one is _good._ She has real expert pranker potential!"

Vi smiled her 'I am up to something' evil smile. "Thank you," she said, her voice dripping with deliberate sweetness.

"Well, sorry, but we need to be going. Lee's got a giant tarantula down in the middle of the train. See ya!" said twins. They left our compartment.

A few seconds later, the compartment door opened once again and this time, Ron Weasley entered.

"Anyone sitting there?" He asked, pointing to an empty seat. "Everywhere else is full."

We all shook our heads, and he took a seat.

"I'm Ron Weasley. What are your names?" He asked us. "I'm Willow Ostler." I said. "I'm Victoria Ostler." added Vi. "And I'm Harry Potter." said Harry.

At his words, Ron gasped. "You're _Harry Potter?_ " He said, amazed. "Do you have the scar?"

Harry pushed his bangs off of his forehead to reveal his lightning scar.

Ron stared at it in wonder. "So that's where You-Know-Who …" "Yes, but I can't remember it." replied Harry. "Nothing?" asked Ron, sounding hopeful. "Well – I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," breathed Ron.

I had already learned this conversation by heart, so I tuned it out slightly but still listened for when Ron mentioned Scabbers, although we tried some Wizarding candy.

"…..His name's Scabbers, and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff – I mean, I got Scabbers instead." said Ron.

"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He had just taken out the battered old wand and pointed at Scabbers when the door slid open for the third time today, and in walked Hermione Granger.

I held my breath to stop myself from screaming. This was the first time that the Golden Trio had met!

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. And you are?" She asked. "Willow Ostler, Ron Weasley, Victoria Ostler, and Harry Potter." Said Vi, pointing to each of us in turn.

Then Hermione noticed the wand in Ron's hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

Ron looked surprised.

"Er – all right." He said.

Clearing his throat, he chanted, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened.

Me and Vi grinned at each other, and then she said, "We can show you _real_ magic, if you like."

"Well, all right then, go ahead." said Hermione.

Then we took out our wands, pointed them at Scabbers, and said " _Flavo Capillum!"_

The rat turned a violent shade of yellow.

"Oh, bravo! That's how you do _real_ magic," she added to Ron.

Vi and I shared another meaningful look.

We both knew what to do.

"Okay, stand back and away from Scabbers." said Vi.

Ron placed Scabbers on the chair and everyone backed away.

She gave me a nod.

 _Now._

I raised my wand and cried " _Animalis Revelio!_ "

Then, Scabbers shuddered and grew into Pettigrew right before our eyes, causing cries of shock to come from the others.

Vi quickly raised her wand and said, " _Petrificus Totalus!_ " pointing it at Pettigrew.

His limbs snapped together and he fell on his face.

While Vi raised her wand again and said " _Incarcerous!_ " to tie him up, I told Hermione to go get a teacher.

A minute later, she returned with Professor McGonagall in her wake.

"What happened here?" she asked sternly.

"Please, Professor, Ron was showing us a spell to make Scabbers, his rat, turn yellow, except it didn't work. Then Willow and Victoria did it and told us to stand back, and did a spell to turn Scabbers into this man. They Petrified him and bound him and told me to get a teacher." explained Hermione.

Professor McGonagall looked impressed, but also confused. She turned to us.

"Explain."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Two Eleven-Year Olds Catch a Criminal and Use It as Blackmail

"Umm, Professor McGonagall, may we speak with you in private?" asked Vi nervously.

"Of course." She said, and we followed her into the luggage car. Me and Vi both muttered

" _Muffliato_ ," and pointed our wands toward the door. She looked slightly surprised, but recovered her posture quickly.

"Now, tell me what this is all about." She said strictly. "Well, you see….." I gulped.

It wasn't going to be easy to explain that we were from another world. "You see….. me and Vi already know…how events are going to play out." I said, trying to find a proper way to explain it.

"We're from another world." Blurted Vi. I looked at her angrily. She blushed.

"You're from another…..what?" said Professor McGonagall, looking confused. I sighed. Might as well explain the whole thing.

"Yes, Professor. We are from another world." I said calmly. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Well, you see, it all started in our room…" I told her the whole story, from the glowing book to how we knew that Scabbers was a human, Vi nodding beside me and occasionally putting in details that I had forgotten.

When I had finished, Professor McGonagall creased her eyebrows and said, "So, what you're saying is that you came from a world where we are nothing but characters in a book series, and then you jumped into the first book of the series when it started glowing and ended up here, where you know everything that is going to happen." We nodded. "Well, I must say, that is a very hard thing to believe." She said.

"Please, Professor, we can prove it." Said Vi. She searched through all the luggage until she found my bag, then shoved her hand inside and took out a book.

"Got it!" She shouted, walking back over to us and handing it to Professor McGonagall. I glanced at the cover as the Professor took it. It was 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. I gasped and stared at Vi. She was determinedly not looking at me. Professor McGonagall flipped through the pages numbly.

"This…. this is quite a book!" she said, clearly shaken. "And how many books are in the series?"

"Seven," replied Vi. "That's the first book, the one that got us here. After that, there's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire…." She named all the titles of the books. "They all feature Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Yes, Professor." Replied Vi. "Very well. Though I must ask, who is that man who was pretending to be a rat?" She asked.

"Well, Professor, that's another long story."

"Well, Miss Ostler, we have a lot of time." This time it was Vi who told the Professor about Sirius, James and Pettigrew learning to become Animagi, Pettigrew's betrayal, and Sirius's innocence.

When she had ended the story, McGonagall nodded and said, "Thank you for telling me all this. Of course, certain actions will need to be taken. Mr. Black will be released from Azkaban immediately, and Mr. Pettigrew will be sent there in his place. And, obviously, Professor Dumbledore will need to be informed of everything you have told me."

"All right, but please don't tell anyone else, Professor. We don't want the word to get out or else people will either think we're insane or badger us with questions about their future." I said pleadingly.

She nodded, and we all made our way out of the car and to our compartment where Pettigrew was still tied up, everyone looking at him fearfully.

When we entered, a loud babble of voices immediately started up, but Professor McGonagall raised a hand to silence them and said "I know that there will be many questions, but I ask you to leave these two in peace first." She gestured to me and Vi.

"Yes, Professor," everyone mumbled, disappointed.

"Good. Now, I suggest that you all change into your uniforms. We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Ah, yes, and of course we have to get Pettigrew out of here. _Mobilicorpus_!" cried Professor McGonagall, Pettigrew floating eerily behind her as she swept out the door.

A few minutes after we had all changed like the Professor asked us to, we sat down as the compartment door slid open once again to reveal Malfoy.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" I said, pointing my wand at him. Vi was the first to break.

After a few seconds of silence, she started laughing uncontrollably. A few seconds later, Hermione, even being the serious person that she was, couldn't hold back her laughter and started giggling madly. I wasn't sure that Harry would understand my joke (from the Lord of the Rings), as the Dursleys probably wouldn't let him watch movies, but apparently the line was so popular that he started laughing too.

Meanwhile, all of the Pure-Bloods in the compartment just stared at us in confusion. "You see – it's a – famous – line – from a – popular – Muggle movie – the person – that said it – was a wizard – character," explained Hermione in between her laughs.

"Well, excuse me, but I didn't come down here for this nonsense." said Malfoy as the laughter died down. "I was looking for Harry Potter. They're all saying that he's down in this compartment." Harry looked up.

"So it's you, is it?" asked Malfoy looking at him.

"Yes," replied Harry, but his eyes rested on Malfoy's bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy saw where he was looking and said "Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle, and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a cough to hide the snigger that had escaped from him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." he said.

"Your father's a right old git." said Vi, snarling. Malfoy did his trademark sneer at her and said, "And you. Your name is…?"

"Victoria Ostler," said Vi curtly.

"Ostler, how did you know what my name was back in Madam Malkin's?" he asked.

Vi looked panicky for a second, but then arranged her features into a cool expression and said, "I don't know what you mean, Malfoy. You must have a pretty bad memory if you don't remember-"

"I recall everything perfectly, _Little Miss Mudblood_." He sneered. Ron's face changed to an expression of fury, but neither Vi nor Malfoy seemed to notice.

"Well, _Mister Pure-Blood Mania_ , I don't think you have. You see, I definitely remember-"

"Well, I don't." Malfoy snapped. "Whatever you're hiding, Mudblood, I'm going to find it." He glared at Vi, and Vi glared right back. You could almost see the sparks flying between them.

Finally, Malfoy turned to Harry and said, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. Not that the Mudblood Princess over here _is_ from a Wizarding family." He smirked at Vi.

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy held out his hand to Harry, but he didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry replied coolly.

"OOOHHH, BURNNNNN!"I yelled. Everybody stared at me. "Sorry, was it the wrong moment?" I said in a small voice.

Malfoy turned back to Harry. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as you're parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either," Malfoy said.

"What gave you the right to talk about Harry's parents?" I asked, took out my wand, and started _innocently_ twirling it in my hands."You better be careful," Harry said, looking like he was fighting the urge to grin. "These girls caught a criminal a few minutes before you arrived,"

"And we can do it again," snarled Vi, also taking out her wand. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle slowly backed out of our compartment. After they exited, we could hear the thud of footsteps going quickly down the other way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: We Actually Arrive At Hogwarts

After Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle left, we started up a conversation again.

"What even _is_ a Mudblood anyway?" asked Harry.

"I could tell it was really rude, of course-" Hermione started, but Ron interrupted her, saying;

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born – you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards – like that Malfoy – who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood. I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Like you two, for instance," he said, pointing to me and Vi. "You just caught a criminal, and you're Muggle-born!"

Vi nodded.

I, on the other hand, said, "Yeah, we're awesome."

Ron continued speaking.

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," he said. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."

Then, we felt the train slow down and heard the bodiless announcer say, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

We exited our compartment and joined the crowd that was gathering in the corridor as the train came to a full stop.

People started getting off the train and filing onto a small platform where a familiar half-giant was calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" as he waved a giant lantern.

Slowly, the crowd trickled away until only Hagrid's group of first years was left.

"C'mon, follow me! Mind yer step, now!"

Slipping and stumbling, we followed Hagrid to the boats.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in as sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round the bend here."

There were many gasps. The path had opened onto a spot in front of the Black Lake, and across from it stood Hogwarts, in all of its glory.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, motioning toward the famous Hogwarts First Year Fleet (that's what I call it, anyway).

Vi, Harry, Ron and I piled into one of the boats.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who took up an entire boat. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The boats moved toward the castle, sailing along the Black Lake.

"Oooohhh, I have some candy, should I feed it to the Giant Squid?" I asked.

"Wicked, there's a Giant Squid in the lake?" said Ron, in awe.

"Yeah, so should I?"

There were nods of approval, so I took out a Licorice Wand and dropped it into the lake.

Before it could sink too far by itself, a huge tentacle snatched it and dragged it under.

"Oooh," said Harry.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron.

"Geez, Ron, where _do_ you learn your language from?" asked Vi.

"From my _five_ older brothers," replied Ron.

"I pity you, Ron. I really do. I only have _one_ younger sister, and she's irritating all by herself." I told Ron.

"Hey!" said Vi. "I'm only younger than you by six minutes!"

"Oh, so you're twins?" asked Harry.

We nodded.

"When's your birthday?" he asked.

"Mine is May thirty-first." I said.

"Oh, yeah, and ummm… right, mine is June first." said Vi.

I stared at her and saw that little patches of red were disappearing from her cheeks.

I was about to ask why but (just my luck) then our boats sailed through a curtain of ivy, a strand of which entered my open mouth. I coughed and sputtered while everyone doubled over laughing (curse you, ivy!).

"So, um, Harry, what were you asking about our birthdays?" asked Vi once everybody stopped laughing.

"Oh, yeah. So your birthday is when again?" he asked.

"Birth _days_ ," she said. "Wil's is on May thirty-first, and mine is on June first."

"Wait, let me get this straight. So, you're twins, but you were born on different days?" said Ron.

I said, "Yup." at the same time Vi said, "Mmm-hm."

"See, us saying it at the same time proves we're twins." I said.

"But… but… how does that work?" asked Ron, looking confused.

"You see, Wil was born at eleven fifty-six PM and I was born at twelve o-three AM." said Vi, smirking. "Since Wil was born before midnight and I was born after midnight, that makes us born on different days. We're still twins, though, because twins don't necessarily need to be born on the same day. As long as you're born from the same pregnancy, you're considered a twin."

"Ohhhhh, I get it now!" said Ron.

We sailed through a dark tunnel that seemed to lead us directly below the school. We went through it for a while until reaching an underground port, where we climbed out of the boats onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this yer toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville, and he went to retrieve him.

Then we went up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out onto a field of grass in the shadow of the castle.

We walked a flight of stone steps, and crowded around the giant, oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" said Hagrid.

Then he knocked on the door three times.

The door swung open, and Professor McGonagall stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here," said McGonagall.

She pulled the door open.

The entrance hall was huge. You could have fit our house in it with room to spare.

The stone walls were lit with torches, and the ceiling was too high to see, just as it says in the books. A huge marble staircase led up to the upper floors.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor.

I could hear the chatter from the Great Hall to the right.

Professor McGonagall led us to an empty room off the hall.

We crowded in, with some of the other students looking nervous.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you…"

Again, I tuned out the speech, as I knew it most of it by heart.

When I saw everyone try to fix themselves up, I knew the speech had ended.

McGonagall left.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" asked Harry.

"All you have to do is fight a troll," I said, thinking of the twins' story.

"Really? The twins were actually right this time?" asked Ron.

I could tell the other students heard, as they had gotten a look of fear.

I let everyone be scared for a minute or so.

Vi was trying her very hardest not to laugh and give it away.

Finally, I said, "HAHA! You actually fell for it! I'm especially disappointed in you Harry. You fell for our tricks _twice_!"

Vi fell over laughing, with me joining in after a second.

When our laughter had finally subsided (which took a while), a very timid looking boy said, "So, we _don't_ have to fight a troll?"

"No, what you _really_ have to do is fight a dragon," said Vi.

The look of terror grew.

Again, I waited a minute before saying, "Okay, you probably won't believe us now, which means you're not stupid, but all you have to do is try on an ugly old hat in front of the whole school. Oh, and don't tell it I said that, or else I'll _really_ make you fight a dragon,"

We got a lot of disbelieving looks.

Oh well.

"About now, some ghosts will come in and scare the living daylights out of you," Vi said.

A moment later, the ghosts appeared, and were welcomed with many screams and gasps.

"HAHA, Told'ja!" she exclaimed, triumphant.


End file.
